Contra o Tempo
by Blair Boo
Summary: Um veneno mortal e um antífoto que precisa ser aplicado em menos de duas horas...A vida de Marguerite está por um fio e enquanto Veronica corre atras de sua salvação, Roxton guarda seu leito e sofre sozinho. Será que ela vai escapar? Fic completa!


**Contra o tempo" - uma historinha..rsrsrs**  
O dia já estava na metade e o sol alto cobria o planalto. Os raios fortes passavam por entre as copas das árvores tentando tocar a vegetação mais baixa. Quando a luminosidade atingia a água do riacho fazia c q ela brilhasse e refletisse como um espelho.  
havia beleza naquilo tudo. Mas a mulher sentada sobre um tronco de árvore não via nada disso. Olhava furiosa para o homem a sua frente que coçava a nuca e dava voltas em torno d si mesmo.  
-Como assim vc não sabe onde estamos?- a voz dela soou irritada e amarga.  
- Desculpe Marguerite, mas eu estive apenas uma vez deste lado do planalto com Verônica. Infelizmente não memorizei o caminho...  
-Ótimo! Estamos à manhã toda caminhando por aí e você vem me dizer agora que não sabe o caminho?- Ela levantou e colocou o chapéu na cabeça- Por que então se ofereceu para procurar a saída do platô este lado se não sabia nem como voltar?- ela olhou em volta furiosa.  
- Porque quando Verônica mencionou a montanha de três picos eu lembrei vagamente e achei que poderia averiguar!- Diabos ele cometera mesmo um engano, pensou olhando através das arvores.  
- Bem, muito obrigara Roxton por me por nessa aventura!- Ela deu mea volta e saiu caminhando.  
-Hei, espere aí. Foi vc que se ofereceu para vir comigo em primeiro lugar- ele a olhou atônito- Poderia ter ficado em casa judando George no moinho ou Ned e Verônica com a catalogação das plantas novas!.A culpa não é minha se você não sabe decidir!  
- Ora esqueça...- ela continuou, desviando de uma arvore grande e subindo uma pequena elevação.  
- Onde é que você vai?- ele a seguiu aos tropeços.  
- Encontrar um caminho para a casa da árvore. Se quiser venha, se não fique aí. Estou cansada e morta de fome John, não vou ficar parada esperando um raptor para me mostrar o caminho.  
Mas que diabos estava contecendo com ela afinal? ele s eperguntou.  
-Bom, vamos, mas eu garanto que está se perdendo mais ainda.  
John jogou a arma sobre o ombro e a seguiu a passos largos. Ela ficava impossível quando estava nervosa e ele não queria discutir com ela nesta situação. Perdia com freqüência.  
-Ai droga...  
Ela estacou dois metros a frente dele. John saiu de seus pensamentos e a olhou.   
- O que foi?  
- Nada, apenas um espinho. Nada demais. - ela passou o polegar sobre o arranhão de bom tamanho na palma da mão esquerda - vamos continuar.  
- Não espere -John a segurou pelo braço fazendo com que Marguerite ficasse de frente para ele.- limpe o ferimento para não infeccionar, depois seguimos. É grande o suficiente para isso.  
- Ora Roxton que bobagem...  
- Marguerite...- o olhar dele fez ela aquiescer. Não porque o obedecesse, disse para si mesma, mas pq era o que tinha que ser feito.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem..de-me um lenço limpo...  
Ele abriu a mochila que carregava e tirou o que ela pedira.  
- Me dê sua mão- não esperou pela resposta dela. Largou o rifle sobre uma pedra e segurou a palma estendida. Limpou o sangue com um lenço em movimentos pacientes.  
- John eu posso fazer isso - ela dentou se desvencilhar não por que estava incomodada. Mas porque o simples contato dele fazia com que seu coração batesse mais forte. E não gostava disso.  
- Eu também posso. Fique quieta, estou quase acabando - Com a mão livre pegou um pequeno frasco com um ungüento que Verônica preparava para esse tipo d acidente e que ele carregava junto.  
- Ei, isso arde...  
-Eu sei.sabe como adoro fazer você sofrer- sorriu sarcástico para ela, que revirou os olhos impaciente.  
- Pronto.- ele conferiu o curativo- Vai sobreviver senhorita Krux...  
- É o que espero...ou eu volto para assombrá-lo...  
- Como quiser- ele riu e pegou o rifle- Podemos ir agora.  
Ela assentiu.  
Marguerite tomou a frente, não sabendo direito para onde ir. Não queria parar e pedir ajuda aRoxton. Era orgulhosa demais para dar o braço a torcer. Se continuassem em uma direção chegariam a algum lugar! Só esperava sinceramente que não estivesse levando-os a se perder mais ainda.

Depois de duas horas de caminhada com poucas paradas para descanso e muitas discussões, Marguerite olhou para o vale que se estendia abaixo deles e sorrindo observou John de canto de olho. Sabiam que do outro lado estava à casa da árvore.  
-Eu acho- Ela ficou de frente para ele e cruzou os braços sobre o peito- que agora é a hora em que você diz: Oh Marguerite eu sabia que você tinha razão o tempo todo e reconheço que fui um tolo em não acreditar em você...- ela cutucou a bochecha com a língua para não rir da expressão dele.  
John soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação.  
- Você teve sorte...  
- É claro, eu deveria saber.O grande caçador nunca reconhece que está errado.- Ela passou a língua de leve sobre o lábios e descruzou os braços- mas se quiser ficar aí...  
Ela deu-lhe as costas e começou a descer a ladeira que levava ao vale. John respirou fundo e ajeitou a aba do chapéu. Mantendo-se a uma distancia segura das farpas de Marguerite ele a observou. Fazia dias que ela estava assim. Ora discutia por bobagens, ora tratava-o com carinho. Ele nunca a pressionava ou exigia explicações. Marguerite era como uma concha muito frágil. Era preciso o Maximo de cuidado para abri-la, e revelar seu intimo. Se você fosse rude ou rápido demais ela fechavas se com força deixando-o frustrado.  
Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo entre eles. Não eram apenas beijos uma vez ou outra ou carinhos sem sentido. Era muito mais sério.  
Ele nunca amara uma mulher a ponto de imaginar um futuro com ela ou querer um amanhã. Era sempre rápido, relaxante e fugaz. E pensava que seria assim também com ela logo que a conheceu.  
Mas o destino pregava peças e agora John imaginava uma vida com aquela mulher misteriosa que caminhava apressada a sua frente. E ele era esperto o suficiente para sentir que ela desejava a mesma coisa, apenas não admitia nem para si mesma.  
Seria preciso tempo para domar o coração de Marguerite Krux. Tempo e uma boa dose se paciência... Sorrindo com tais pensamentos, ele apertou o passo e passou a andar do lado dela

Quando chegaram à casa da árvore encontraram Verônica e Malone debruçados sobre a mesa entre papéis e folhas de plantas das mais diversas formas e tamanhos. Do jeito que riam, pareciam estar se divertindo muito com o trabalho.  
-Ei, chegaram...- Verônica olhou-os divertida- E então, acharam alguma coisa nas cavernas daquele lado?  
-Pergunte ao Roxton...- Marguerite respondeu tirando a arma da cintura e servindo-se de água- Ele fez questão de se perder. Não encontramos nada...  
-Se perderam?- indagou malone.  
-Nada demais- John jogou a mochila sobre uma cadeira e pegou o copo da mão de Marguerite fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos.- Eu estive lá apenas uma vez com Verônica, não lembrava de todo o caminho com precisão...  
- Não lembrava de nenhuma parte do caminho com precisão- a morena o interrompeu e deu a volta na mesa para ver o que tinha para comer. Apanhou uma maçã e recostou-se numa cadeira.  
- Teria sido melhor se eu tivesse ido...- Verônica disse- Realmente você me acompanhou apenas uma vez...  
- Bem o fato é que eu- Marguerite apontou para si mesma sorrindo- encontrei o caminho de volta sozinha e...- ela parou de falar e agarrou o encosto da cadeira. Por Deus precisava mesmo comer, estava tonta.  
- Você está bem?- Malone disse fechando um dos diários.  
-Claro, estou sim.  
-É melhor sentar- John franziu o cenho ao ver que ela parecia pálida.  
-Eu já disse que estou muito bem.- "mas eu acho que minha cabeça vai explodir", ela pensou ao sentir a pontada forte no meio dos olhos.  
- Sorte ter achado o caminho- murmurou John.  
- Sorte ou não só sei que você... - ela parou de falar e apertou os lábios com força. Era como um punhal muito afiado atravessando seu crânio. A dor foi lancinante e rápida e antes que ela pudesse sentar tudo ficou escuro.  
John tentou, mas seus reflexos não foram rápidos o suficiente para ampará-la e Marguerite caiu no chão com um baque surdo.  
Verônica e Ned saíram apressados da mesa e John agachou-se do lado decolocando a cabeça de Marguerite no seu colo.

Ei Marguerite... - ele afagou a face dela- Mas o que de nela?  
-Ela desmaiou. - Verônica ajoelhou-se ao lado dos dois - Ned me traga algo forte...  
-Está aqui- rápido Malone abriu um frasco que estava sobre uma prateleira e entregou-lhe um copo com uma pequena quantidade de álcool.  
-Ela estava bem- John a pegou nos braços e com cuidado colocou Marguerite no sofá.- Não pode desmaiar assim do nada...- As mãos dele não pereciam tão firmes quando tocaram o rosto dela.  
Verônica molhou um lenço no liquido e passou perto do nariz de Marguerite. Não gostou nada quando viu que ela não reagiu.  
-Mas...- por instinto sentiu-lhe a temperatura- Estranho, está com febre...  
-Febre? Ela não me parecia mal quando a vi de manhã... - Malone disse.  
-É melhor levarmos ela pra cama. -Verônica ergueu-se para que John tivesse espaço. Num movimento rápido ele pegou Marguerite e aninhou a cabeça dela contra o peito.  
-Vou chamar Challenger, ele ainda está no moinho de vento.- Dizendo isso Ned saiu em direção ao elevador, mas parou ao ouvir o barulho do mesmo em movimento- Ele está voltando.  
John não esperou e desceu a pequena escada que levava ao quarto dela. Devagar a colocou sobre os lençóis e a ajeitou no travesseiro.  
- E é febre alta- ele disse ao tomar a temperatura dela mais uma vez. Sentiu o estômago retorcer ao pensar que ela estava passando mal enquanto ele a levava na pequena aventura pela manhã. - o que pode ser?  
-Não faço idéia, talvez seja apenas uma gripe mais forte. Ela estava bem hoje pela manhã quando saiu com você?  
-Ah sim- ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta- Tão bem que quase não consegui acompanhá-la.  
-O que temos aqui?  
Challenger entrou apressado. Estava com as roupas sujas e uma mancha preta de um lado do rosto.  
- Ela desmaiou e está com febre- Verônica respondeu.  
- Ela estava bem, pelo menos não me pareceu doente a manhã inteira-Roxton deu passagem para o cientista que sentou ao lado de Marguerite.

-ela se alimentou bem hoje?- Challenger indagou enquanto analisava as pupilas de Marguerite.  
-Muito pouco - John anuiu e chegou perto da cama.  
-Talvez o desmaio seja resultado de fraqueza e a febre venha de um resfriado ligeiro ou...  
- o que é isso?- Verônica interrompeu o cientista e tocou de leve na mão enfaixada de Marguerite - Ela se machucou hoje?  
-Ah, ela se arranhou nos espinhos de uma planta quando estávamos voltando para cá.  
-Que planta?- Verônica olhou-o desconfiada.   
-Um arbusto pequeno de espinhos longos. Mas eu já cuidei para que não infeccionasse...  
Aquela região... Havia algo nos diários de seu pai sobre aquele lugar... Arbusto de espinhos longos e folhas amareladas...Sim ela lembrava. Algo sobre envenenamento por uma planta...  
-Essa planta não teria folhas amareladas e flores brancas não é?- Ela indagou com um fio de pânico na voz.  
-Bem, sim... Havia um monte delas pelo caminho, eu tive que tomar muito cuidado para que...   
-Oh meu Deus... É um veneno de ação rápida... Nós precisamos preparar um antídoto...  
-Veneno?- Roxton foi até ela sem entender.  
-Que tipo de veneno?- Challenger que estava absorto contando a pulsação de Marguerite levantou os olhos para Verônica.  
- Há algo sobre essa planta num dos diários de meu pai. Uma planta de ação letal que concentra veneno nos espinhos e. e leva a morte em no mínimo doze horas...  
-Doze horas?- O coração de John deu um salto e ele sentiu a garganta apertada - Você não pode estar falando sério...  
- Tem certeza? Talvez seja...   
- Não!- Verônica exclamou atônita - Se não corrermos ela morrerá nesse tempo. Vários homens da expedição dos meus pais morreram dessa forma antes que ele conseguisse encontrar um antídoto eficaz!  
- E onde está este antídoto? Como podemos fazê-lo? –Roxton sentiu o pânico corroer suas entranhas. Aos poucos a notícia foi fazendo efeito e o perigo que ela corria tornou-se muito amargo e real.  
-Eu explico no caminho. Preciso fazê-lo com a própria planta e a única região em que crescem é aquela.

Ela dirigiu-se para a escada.  
-Vou com você - Malone passou por ela.  
-Vou pegar tudo que é necessário e partirei com vocês- Challenger levantou-se e seguiu o jornalista.  
-Roxton- Verônica virou-se para o amigo que continuava parado ao lado da cama com uma expressão de pesar no rosto- você...  
-Sim, eu fico e cuido ela...  
-Está certo.  
-Há algo que eu precise saber?  
Verônica suspirou e desceu os degraus até ele.  
- A febre vai aumentar em uma hora ou mais. Depois virão as alucinações...  
- Alucinações?  
- Tente manter a febre com compressas - ela procurou alguma coisa confortadora para dizer a ele, mas não achou as palavras - Fique ao lado dela. Não se preocupe eu sei o caminho até lá e sei como fazer o antídoto. Antes de doze horas estaremos de volta...  
-Ficaremos esperando...  
-Ela... Ela é importante para todos nós... - Deu meia volta e foi se juntar aos amigos.  
Ele puxou uma cadeira de espaldar reto que estava perto da cômoda e sentou-se ao lado da cama. Ficou olhando para ela sem fazer nada durante algum tempo.  
Havia um nó doloroso dentro dele.  
Ouviu o barulho do elevador que descia e depois foi envolvido pelo silêncio.  
Sentindo-se frustrado por não poder fazer muita coisa para ajuda-la ele levantou e molhou uma toalha na água fria da bacia que estava num canto. Passou de leve na testa de Marguerite e esperou que ela reagisse de alguma forma. Como nada aconteceu ele resolveu ir preparar as compressas de que Verônica tinha falado.  
Quando botou um pé na escada ouviu o movimento de lençóis atrás de si.  
- Marguerite?- ele se aproximou e falou perto do ouvido dela - Pode me ouvir?  
Quando ele pensou que estivera imaginando viu as pálpebras dela se moverem e ela balbuciou:  
- John...o que.?- tentou levantar, mas tudo rodou e a visão ficou turva.   
-Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui... - ele pegou a mão dela entre as suas e acariciou o nó dos dedos gentil - Vou estar o tempo todo- sorriu enquanto esperava a respiração dela tornar-se regular e pesada. Sinal que ela tinha escorregado para o sono novamente.

- Eles vão conseguir e tudo vai ficar bem...  
Marguerite continuava serena e adormecida e naquele momento parecia tão frágil quanto qualquer ser humano. Não sabia que tinha doze horas de vida e nem que os amigos tinham partido atrás de uma cura para ela. E tão pouco tinha noção do perigo a que estava exposta.  
Mas de alguma forma estava em paz por que podia sentir que alguém velava seu sono. 

Verônica caminhava na frente apressada com challenger e Malone em seu encalço. Sabia que quanto mais rápido fossem mais chances teriam de salvar a amiga.  
-Então como fazer este antídoto?- Challenger alcançou-a e seguiu a seu lado.  
- Com a própria planta- ela sorriu- parece irônico não é?  
- Com as folhas?- indagou Ned que vinha logo atrás.  
- Sim -ela contornou uma vala e pegou uma pequena e apertada trilha.- Os espinhos são compridos e preenchidos com um liquido sem cor. Quando Marguerite arranhou a palma da mão o veneno foi liberado...  
-Envenenamento do sangue... ele vai circular pelo corpo dela deixando-a mais fraca a cada hora- Challenger concluiu.  
-Exatamente...pelo que li no diário, meu pai havia designado um grupo para explorar esta área... Menos de um dia depois, um deles passou muito mal, teve febre alta, alucinações e por mais que tentassem não conseguiram salva-lo. Quando voltou a acontecer eles perceberam os arranhões...  
-E seu pai como um grande botânico que era não tardou a descobrir a causa,o efeito e uma cura.- Challenger sorriu para ela.  
- Ele lamentou não ter salvado o primeiro amigo...Quando estudou a planta descobriu que a composição das folhas é contrária a do liquido dos espinhos.  
- Uma planta que combate a si própria, incrível- Ned pareceu surpreso.  
-Ele dever ser feito com as folhas ainda frescas se não perde o efeito curativo.  
- Falta muito para chegarmos?- Indaga Chall.  
Verônica pára e observa ao redor. Coloca a mãos sobre os olhos para tapar o sol e fica aliviada ao ver a montanha d Três Picos recortada contra o céu azul.  
-Não muito mas já perdemos muito tempo. Depois de ferida os dois demoraram cerca de duas horas para voltar. Mais meia hora que ficamos na casa da árvore... e Estamos caminhando a um bom tempo.  
- Nos restam pouco mais de oito horas para ir e voltar...é melhor nos apressarmos.- Challenger ajeita o chapéu e faz sinal para que seguissem.

Roxton conferiu-lhe a temperatura pela milionésima vez. Parecia subir a cada minuto.

Marguerite pouco se mexia. Às vezes levantava a mão, ou virava a cabeça e de tempo em tempo sussurrava alguma palavra sem sentido... E a cada gesto ele corria para seu lado na esperança de que ela abrisse os olhos e lhe lançasse um dos seus sorrisos brilhantes...Mas nada acontecia.

Ele estava apreensivo e preocupado. Hora ou outra levantava e dava voltas pelo quarto. Parava e olhava para baixo na esperança de ver os amigos chegando com o remédio, mas em vão, pois era impossível que já tivessem retornado dado o pouco tempo que estavam fora.

Marguerite remexeu-se e ele pegou a mão enfaixada entre as suas.

-Da outra vez que esteve doente eu fiquei ao seu lado e conversei com você... lembra-se?- sorriu para ela - e depois você insinuou que ouvira cada palavra. Pois bem, espero que esteja ouvindo agora... - suspirou antes de continuar- da outra vez eu disse que não teria sentido ir embora desse platô sem você, que não seria a mesma coisa se eu a perdesse. Então se estiver escutando saiba que eu ainda penso o mesmo. Eu não agüentaria sem você e não irei a lugar algum sem que esteja ao meu lado a cada minuto...

Num impulso depositou um beijo leve nos lábios dela e se afastou. Por alguns segundos esperou que ela abrisse os olhos e falasse algo. Mas Marguerite continuou imóvel, o peito arfando a respiração lenta e as faces coradas pela febre.

-Três horas... - ele sussurrou- partiram há três horas...

Ela balbuciou alguma coisa e franziu a testa.

E John desejou que pelo menos seus sonhos fossem mais doce que a realidade.

Mas os sonhos dela eram de muito tempo e ela não estava segura neles.

Ela tinha que fugir. Sabia que a madre a deixaria de castigo o dia todo porque não tinha feito à lição. Ela ficaria no escuro e teria que rezar. E não gostava de escuro. Não gostava de nada naquele lugar. As paredes eram frias, o ar gelado e as freiras eram todas más. Não gostavam dela e diziam que ela era uma menina cheia de maldade no coração. Mas ela sabia que diziam aquilo apenas para que ela rezasse em frente ao Cristo e pedisse perdão.

Ela enrolou uma mecha de seu cabelo longo no dedo e correu encostada no muro. Estava muito frio ali fora e o vestido era fino demais. Com os dedinhos congelados ela enrolou o cachecol vermelho no pescoço e cruzou os braços. Ela era tão esperta! Demorara alguns dias investigando toda a extensão de pedra, e quase fora pega várias vezes, mas valera a pena Ela era a única a saber que uma das pedras bem no canto estava solta e que com um pequeno esforço podia ser retirada revelando uma saída.

Quando chegou ate o ponto certo, agachou-se e empurrou a pedra arranhando a palma das mãos e sujando a roupa. Quando conseguiu sorriu e mordeu o lábio satisfeita. Rastejou para fora e correu.

Correu, correu sem se importar com a neblina fria que congelava seus diminutos ossos. Parou um pouco e olhou em volta. Talvez fosse mais difícil do que das outras vezes, por que ela só conseguiu ver colinas e campos... Mas em algum lugar estava Londres! E ela fugiria para lá.

-Você fugiu de lá?

Os olhos azuis acinzentados dela arregalaram-se e fitaram um menino no alto da colina que apontava para o Internato.

-Não é da sua conta - Ela não ia ter medo dele.

-Bom eu também ia fugir se estivesse lá. - Ele começou a descer em direção a ela.- é tão sinistro...

-Eu vou pra Londres - ela disse na defensiva.

-Mas Londres é longe - ele tinha um pequeno cavaleiro montado num pônei na mão, eram de madeira e muito coloridos.

-Não me importo.

- Se você quiser eu moro lá- ele apontou para algum ponto atrás do bosque- eu posso pedir para o meu pai leva-la até Londres!- ele sorriu e ela não teve mais medo. Ele tinha olhos verdes que nem os de Carrie... mas eram brilhantes e os de Carrie eram apagados. E ela estava indo para Londres onde a encontraria!

-Você acha? Faria isso?

O menino assentiu.

-o que é isso?- ela apontou para o brinquedo que ele trazia nas mãos.

-meu cavaleiro e seu pônei.. você gosta de pôneis?

-gosto.

-Como se chama?

Ela pensou. Quando estava em Londres à freira tinha dito que seu nome era Marguerite. E ela gostava porque Marguerite parecia nome de rainha. Mas agora a madre desse internato insistia que ela se chamava Alice. Mas ela não gostava. Alice não era bonito, era tolo.

Então agora que estava livre ela serie Marguerite para sempre!

-meu nome é...

-Alice!!!!!- a voz da Madre soou como um trovão e ela tremeu.

-ela vai me pegar! Eu tenho que fugir ou ela vai me levar de volta e me por de castigo no escuro... - Sem esperar ela correu para longe, cada vez mais longe...e quando sentiu duas mãos apertarem forte seus braços ela gritou.

-Marguerite!- Roxton lutou para conte-la enquanto ela se debatia com fúria sobre a cama - Marguerite está tudo bem, eu estou aqui... - os olhos dela arregalaram-se cheios de medo e angustia.

-Ela vai me pegar John. Não deixe que ela me pegue... - ela suplicou desesperada.

-Não, ela não vai pegar você eu prometo.

-Ela vai me trancar - Os soluços dela encheram o ar.

- Não vai porque eu não vou permitir. - ele a abraçou para que parasse de tremer.Deixou a cabeça dela repousando contra seu peito enquanto ela murmurava coisas desconexas e chorava.

-Você está bem agora - Roxton recostou-a contra o travesseiro quando sentiu que ela se acalmava.

-John - ela chamou baixinho.

-o que?- agachou-se e acariciou sua face.

- É Marguerite... meu nome é Marguerite, porque parece nome de rainha...- e ela voltou a dormir com as lagrimas secando no rosto.

Eram essas as alucinações de que Verônica falara? Ela estava mesmo sofrendo como parecia?

A realidade era que a cada minuto a vida dela esvaia-se como se fosse água entre os dedos.

Sentindo-se impotente com aquela situação saiu do quarto e subiu para a cozinha.

Se ele não tivesse levado Marguerite junto pela manha, se não tivesse discutido com ela, se soubesse o caminho... furioso consigo mesmo agarrou um copo que estava sobre a mesa e arremessou-o contra a parede partindo-o em pedaços.

Frustrado deixou-se cair numa cadeira e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

Pela manhã olhara para Marguerite e imaginara os dois juntos em Londres construindo uma família, uma vida juntos. Iria conquistá-la e fazê-la feliz. E agora podia perdê-la em horas.

Ela era metade de seu coração. E se uma metade parasse a outra também pararia...

-Você não pode perdê-la Roxton.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo John Roxton sentiu medo de verdade.

Verônica agachou-se e tocou com a ponta dos dedos o espinho longo e afiado.

- É preciso mesmo ter muito cuidado para não roçar num desses- Malone comentou – estão por toda a parte.

- Fascinante - Challenger observava uma planta. Sem esperar separou amostras e com muito cuidado vasculhou a terra em busca de uma muda. Uma espécie como aquela merecia ser analisada com muito cuidado.

-Fascinante ou não, é perigosa o bastante para matar - Com cautela Verônica arrancou várias folhas e sentou sobre uma pedra. Challenger abriu a mochila e estendeu para ela tudo que precisaria.

- O que vai fazer?- Ned agachou-se ao lado dela.

-Vou amassar até formar uma polpa - ela jogou o punhado de folhas dentro do vasilhame de madeira e começou a triturá-lo. - Depois misturo com água para manter as propriedades. Quando chegarmos em casa fervemos e Marguerite deverá beber. Como um chá.

-Uma proteção natural, o espinho envenenado protege a planta contra qualquer herbívoro - com o canivete Challenger cortou um dos espinhos ao meio e observou o liquido incolor pingar.

- Mas não contra raptors - ela pegou o cantil que Ned lhe estendia e olhou cautelosa sobre o ombro - tivemos sorte de não encontrar nenhum até agora, esta região está infestada.

- Então é melhor nos apressarmos para nosso bem e o de Marguerite. - Dizendo isso Challenger guardou todas as amostras e estendeu um frasco com tampa para que Verônica guardasse o antídoto já pronto.

Depois de tudo feito começaram o caminho de volta tentando a todo custo apressar o passo. Ainda tinham meia dúzia de horas pela frente, mas qualquer segundo era precioso. Agora que já conheciam o caminho era mais fácil desviar dos obstáculos e trilhar o caminho.

O sol do meio da tarde castigava e tornava o ar pesado e mais seco do que de costume já que o vento parecia inexistir naquela região.

Quando enxergaram o vale, Verônica suspirou aliviada. Conseguiriam chegar em tempo e tudo ficaria bem. Por um momento pensou no pai e em silêncio agradeceu por ele ser sempre tão atenciosos com detalhes e ter tido a idéia de documentar tudo nos diários. Não era a primeira vez que uma informação dele salvava algum dos seus amigos e até ela mesma, e sentia que sempre haveria algo de útil nas palavras de Tomas Laiton.

- Não se preocupe, já estamos chegando. –A voz de Ned tirou-a dos devaneios.

- Estava pensando no meu pai...

- Sobre a planta e os amigos dele que morreram?

- Não exatamente- cruzaram um pequeno córrego – Estava pensando em quantas vezes os diários dele e de minha mãe foram úteis.

- Seus pais nos salvaram muitas vezes. – Ele ajeitou a alça da mochila que escorregava e pensou nos seuspróprios diários dentro dela - Seremos eternamente gratos a eles por gostarem de registrar tudo.

- Talvez um dia seus diários sejam tão importantes para alguém quanto os dos meus pais são para nós - Ela parou por um segundo e seus olhos demonstraram o carinho que sentia por ele.

- Não sei se podem salvar vidas, mas talvez distraiam algumas mentes abertas a aventuras e que gostem do desconhecido. - Challenger passou por eles e tomou a dianteira totalmente absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Eu gosto deles...

- Fico feliz em fazer algo que agrade você.

Ela não disse nada, apenas assentiu e continuou a caminhada. Às vezes desejava ardentemente que ele fizesse muito mais do que apenas escrever para ela.

- Mantenha ela assim - Verônica pediu a Roxton enquanto segurava uma xícara em frente à Marguerite. Ele obedeceu imediatamente e com cuidado passou a mão por trás do pescoço dela e a apoiou sobre o colo para que Verônica entornasse o liquido amarelado em sua boca.

- Vai dar certo não é?- Não era uma pergunta ela percebeu. Era uma suplica, o pedido de alguém desesperado demais para aceitar uma negativa.

- Vai sim, chegamos a tempo. -ela segurou o queixo de Marguerite e o pressionou levemente até que ela entreabriu os lábios. Devagar fez com que ela sorvesse pequenos goles.

- Isso... - Depois que a xícara estava vazia ela pareceu aliviada- Acho que quando acordar ela vai estar com fome, vou prepara alguma coisa liquida e nutritiva...

- A pulsação voltou ao normal- Challenger disse ao tomar-lhe o pulso - Um remédio de ação rápida. Ela estará bem logo, logo.

- Não vai demorar muito para a febre baixar e ela acordar.

- Vamos deixar que ela descanse - Ned sugeriu e todos concordaram.

Challenger e Malone saíram do aposento e antes que Verônica também o fizesse Roxton segurou-a pelo braço.

- Eu... eu queria agradecer, pelo que fez. Se não fosse por você, agora, bem...

Ela admirava aquele amor, admitiu enquanto sorria e colocava sua mão sobre a dele. John não se importava com as barreiras ou com as negativas. Era como se naquele momento tudo girasse em torno de Marguerite.

Esperava sinceramente que um dia alguém pudesse gostar dela dessa maneira desenfreada e sincera.

-Eu teria feito por qualquer um Roxton. Não poderia perde-la tanto quanto você.

-Obrigado Verônica - ele a segurou pelos ombros e beihou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

-Vou deixá-la descansando.

-Eu já vou subir.

Ela acordou com a cabeça latejando e o estômago retorcendo-se de fome. Por Deus o que tinha acontecido?

Sentou na cama e por um momento tudo pareceu rodar e ficar fora do eixo. Quando sua visão se acostumou à claridade, percebeu que era de manhã cedo e que estava em seu quarto. Como tinha ido para ali não sabia... Estava de camisola e as roupas dobradas sobre uma cadeira.

Pelo que lembrava estava na cozinha, muito brava com Roxton porque ele errara o caminho, Verônica e Malone estavam lá também e então...

As pontadas e depois escuridão.

Levantou-se rápido e vestiu o robe sobre a peça branca e longa.

Quando chegou à cozinha viu Roxton sentado à mesa, bebendo alguma coisa que cheirava muito bem. Café. Ela mataria por uma boa dose, forte e quente.

Ele parecia absorto lendo algo parecido com os diários de Malone.

-Bem, não sei o que perdi, mas espero que tenha café fresco para mim.

Ela quase riu do susto que ele levou, deixando o livro cair por entre os dedos.

-O que foi?

-Você está bem?- Ele deu a volta na mesa tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo de piscar - Eu já ia descer para ver como estava.

Ele fez menção de tocá-la, mas segurou as mãos a tempo.

-Estou bem, porque não estaria?- alteou a sobrancelha ante a preocupação dele - Bom tirando uma dor de cabeça horrível que eu não sei de aonde veio...

Deu a volta e sentou no lugar que ele ocupara minutos antes

-Onde estão os outros?

-Eles foram até a aldeia Zanga.- Ele queria tanto toca-la! Mas conseguia apenas olhar para ela e sentir alívio.

-Roxton quer parar de olhar para mim como se eu fosse um fantasma!

- Você não lembra de nada?- perguntou sentando do outro lado e apoiando as mãos na mesa.

- Há alguma coisa do qual eu deveria lembrar?- Bem, bem então ela não estava com dor de cabeça por nada...

-Vou refrescar sua memória...

Por alguns minutos ela só ouviu enquanto Roxton relatava com muita calma a sua quase morte...

- Por causa de um espinho?- ela perguntou alarmada - por causa daquela droga de espinho?

- Foi muita sorte Laiton ter relatado os casos que tinham acontecido no seu tempo em seus diários.

- Do contrário eu teria morrido. - ela concluiu e recostou-se com uma xícara de café fumegante nas mãos.

-Exatamente...

-Acho que devo uma a Verônica afinal...

-Parece que sim.

Mas uma coisa estava encomodando-a.

-John você disse que eu tive alucinações...

-Sim. - Ele lembrou da angustia, das lagrimas. E do medo. E agora podia senti-la tensa.

- Então...- Ela mordeu o lábio inferior num gesto tão seu e inclinou-se até chegar perto dele - Eu não falei nada de importante não é?

Ele notou o brilho de preocupação por trás do sorriso e do charme. Ela estava com medo de ter revelado ao segredo do passado que tanto relutava em compartilhar com ele. John decidiu que seria muito melhor deixar que ela tomasse as iniciativas.

Franziu a testa divertido e imitou o movimento dela, ficando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

-Você revelou algumas coisas...

- E o que seria?- Ela coçou um ponto abaixo do maxilar, um sinal de que estava nervosa.

-Bem, você me contou que já planejou nosso casamento, disse que me ama muito e tem até o nome dos nossos filhos... Dois. Um menino e uma menina.

- O que?!?- Ela levantou arregalando os olhos, sem saber se ria do que ele dissera ou brigava com ele - Eu não diria uma coisa dessas! Não diria por que não é verdade! Ora, casar com você e filhos? Humf...

-Aham - ele recostou-se na cadeira e mordeu a bochecha por dentro para não rir. - Anne Carol e John Roxton Junior...

-Anne Carol e John Roxton Junior? – ela pareceu tão estupefata e tão maravilhosamente linda indignada daquela forma que John não conseguiu conter o riso- Você esta mentindo Roxton! – ela brandiu um dedo contar ele - E eu não achei graça nenhuma- ela concluiu com um meneio de cabeça e saiu andando. - Vou para o meu quarto.

John não conseguia descrever a felicidade e alivio que era ter ela ali brigando com ele.

-Marguerite - chamou antes que ela sumisse na escada.

Ela fez um gesto impaciente e parou.

- Mais alguma coisa?

Sim, ele queria dizer tanto... Mas não era hora. Ainda não.

-Eu estava brincando. – por fim falou - Durante o tempo todo que estive ao seu lado, você só disse algumas palavras sem sentido e murmurou frases desconexas. Não revelou nada...

Uma onda de alivio percorreu-a de cima a baixo. Se estivera tão vulnerável durante quase um dia poderia ter dito tanta coisa. Coisas que dificultariam muito sua vida.

-Vou acreditar em você Roxton...-sorriu e deu-lhe as costas.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e bebeu o último gole do café já frio. Era melhor assim. A primeira regra para conquistar Marguerite era deixar que tudo acontecesse ao tempo dela. Sabia que ela tinha segredos, mas forçá-la a contar só pioraria as coisas. Iria conquistar sua confiança até que ela abrisse as portas de seu passado e de seu coração para ele.

Podia demorar. Mas valeria cada segundo.

Ela valia qualquer coisa.


End file.
